She Was Worth Carving For (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
Peewit looked into Julia's brown eyes and sighed, "Let me get the brave and mighty knight out of his nest." "Hey!" Johan called from the tree. As Peewit hesitantly climbed, he was worried about Julia looking at his carving. He luckily made it to the top and brought Johan down safely, but it was too late. Something on that tree caught Julia's attention, and it was his carving. Peewit watched as she traced over the heart with her name inside. "J-Julia, it's not what you think!" Peewit tried to explain, "It was a different Julia! W-with a different someone!" "Peewit, that definitely looks like your handwriting!" Eska observed it as she climbed up onto his shoulder, "I'd recognize it anywhere!" Peewit glared at the shrugging Eska as Julia kept looking it. Finally, she glanced at Peewit with a surprised look on her face, "So...you did this?" Peewit tightened up, then sighed, "Yes...I did." "He was very talented at it, too!" Johan helped. Peewit rubbed the back of his neck, "Aw, well, I'm not that talented and probably way out of your league." Julia looked back at the heart, "Peewit, may I see your pocketknife?" "Uh, sure," Peewit grabbed it and gave it to Julia, "Why?" Julia smiled, "You'll see." Peewit stepped back and put Eska down next to Spiro on their sitting log. Peewit anxiously waited for Julia's signal for when she was done. Eska and Spiro looked at each other in confusion. When Julia was done, she motioned Peewit over, "You seemed to be missing something on your carving, so I added it myself." "I deserve this," Peewit muttered as he looked over to find his carving. When he spotted it, he gasped. Julia had carved his name at the bottom of hers with an and sign between them. He blushed and smiled as he looked at Julia, "Is...that my name?" Julia blushed and rubbed her arm shyly, "...Yea. I really like you, Peewit. You're funny, sweet, and sometimes brave." Peewit smiled at her, "You...like me?! I thought you were going to hate me!" "What does she mean by sometimes brave?" Johan asked Eska. Shush!" Eska put her finger up to his mouth, "I wanna see how this ends!" "Peewit, does ''this ''show I don't hate you?" Julia asked and kissed Peewit's cheek, which caused his face to grow warm. He put his hand up to the spot where she kissed him and smiled at her. Julia's did as well. "You missed," Peewit told her. "I...did?" Julia wondered, "Uh, where?" Peewit gently pulled Julia towards him, "Here," Peewit pulled her closer and reciprocated her kiss, but on the lips, causing Julia to go in shock, then embrace him during it. When they both released, they were both red in the face and surprised at first, then they started laughing. The adorable scene between them caused Eska to practically shake the life out of Spiro in excitement. "It was short, but sweet!" Spiro commented after overcoming his dizziness. "I have a feeling that they're gonna get along just fine!" Eska added. "He had nothing to worry about!" Johan concluded, "And now he got hooked!" Eska and Spiro paused and looked at Johan with a disgusted look on their faces. "Don't be weird." Eska told him as they watched Peewit and Julia's friendship blossom into a romantic relationship. Peewit truly had nothing to worry about, for she was worth carving for from the start. The End Previous Category:By StormieCreater Category:She Was Worth Carving For chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story